Xmen Show
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: Join your Xmen in this new show! Episodes coming immediatly. plz R
1. Episode Guide: Season 1

The X-Men Show

Though I have been thinking to cancel the series, I have released the negative energy. I think we are in need of a reminder about what some of Professor X's Pupil can's capable of doing.

Season 1

"The Storm Cometh". When Ororo Munroe codenamed Storm meets Xavier at a café, she must think if she is willing to serve her country again, and if she chooses or not what would she do about her daughter, Mikalais.

"Anti- Mutant Acts" When Storm and Xavier serves they're purpose in defending Jean Grey and Scott Summers codenamed Marvel Girl and Cyclops when Senator Kelly plans a law against mutants.

"A Army of Sentinels" 3 sentinels, after surviving the damage token by the Xmen, attack Storm, Jean and Scott while they are currently searching for Jubilation Lee for she was rumored on the streets of New York.

"The Wrath of Jubilee" After being possessed by Gambit into moving to the life of crime, Storm must convince both of them to join the Xmen before Apocalypse returns to Earth for yet another rampage.

The Mask of Apocalypse, Part 1" Apocalypse's ship lands into the water and he is un-loaded this time revealing to be 10 times stronger then the previous battles the Xmen have faced him.

"The Mask of Apocalypse, Part 2" The Xmen battle Apocalypse when he uses what he calls the Emrone crystal, which amplifies mutant gifts until the beholders of the powers attack themselves.

"Enter Wolverine" Logan returns this time he says temporarily for he was on a constant search for his arch rival Sabertooth. Storm does research and realizes Mikalais's father Forge is dead.

"A clawed villain" Storm and Wolverine go after Sabertooth when he is on the run escaping the police from being put with the Brotherhood. Beast meets with Professor Xavier.

Episodes are coming in mid-Feb.

Xmen members

Storm

Wolverine

Jubilee

Cyclops

Professor X

Marvel Girl

Beast

Mikalais (she has the ability to track mutants with her mind)

Other Mutants

Scarlet Witch (will be appearing in almost every episode due to her brother and herself interlude.

Quicksilver

Notes

Storm- gained the ability to fire blasts with her mind.

Wolverine- Lost his ability to heal as fast.

Professor X- is friends with Magneto.


	2. A storm cometh

One day in the apartment of Ororo Munroe AKA storm, a former Xmen member was dressing her daughter for school. The Xmen has been disassembled for almost 5 years now and she was well aware of the mutant registration acts and mutant chaos that was going outside her very walls but she would not interfere, not yet.

"Bye Mom" called Mikalais storm's daughter. She had a sweet smile on her face and an orange suit for her private school. "I love you". Storm smiled.

"Bye my sweet daughter and have a good day at school" Ororo said as she watched her daughter aboard a yellow bus.

"Have a nice first day at Kindergarten" called the weather witch from a distance. Mikalais found a seat on the bus. Unknown to her she was actually sitting by another mutant like herself.

"Hi my name is Mikalais" said the daughter of Storm. The boy turned around his face looked beaten but nonetheless he had a smile on his face.

"My name is Jack" welcomed the boy "Hi". Mikalais smiled larger and blushed the little girl had gotten a crush on Jack. The bus pulled up to the Academy of Newton.

"I am excited for school" cheered Mikalais holding hands with Jack. The 2 skipped into the classroom as cheerful as they possibly could.

Meanwhile with the Storm herself.

Storm was meeting an old friend of hers at a nearby café so she was getting dressed and freshened up and to the café.

"I cannot wait to meet him" Storm thought applying some blush "I am so excited". She turned off the lights and took flight to the café, she landed brisk fully, and most helpful un-seen. She walked in stern look on her face and she sat down at the table with her friend, Charles Xavier.

"Hello Ororo" welcomed Charles "Please sit".

"I have come at once Charles, after 5 years I am glad we can still withstand this relationship of ours" Storm said. She put her jacket on her chair.

"Well that makes the discussion even more interesting doesn't it" Charles said taking a sip of the chai tea the telepath had ordered for them.

"What is it Charles" asked Ororo Munroe with a worrying accent.

"I have come to think and I believe we should re-form the Xmen" Charles decided. He and storm took a sip of tea.

"That is good news Charles that is what this world needs" Storm said gazing outside seeing by passers.

"Would you be willing to be our deputy leader, Storm" asked the Professor. Storm was stunned, she would be happy to re-join but she had a child Mikalais, and raising up to see that fighting with the Xmen might not be the best idea.

"I have a child" Storm admitted "And I don't know if raising her with the X-men is the best idea"

"What is her name" asked Xavier

"Mikalais" Storm said the 2 received there soup from the waitress and began slurping it down.

"Is she a mutant" asked the telepath

"Yes she can track down people telepathically, a human cerebro." Charles looked semi-impressed.

"'Are you willing to let me teach her Ororo?" asked Professor Xavier. He took a bite of his soup. There was an utter silence for a while, Storm didn't want to answer the question and Charles did not want to rush her.

"I don't know" Storm said finally "Lets order a test"

"A test?"

"Yes a test, if Mikalais likes going to your institute then she is free to go but if she is frightened I can not join your new team" Ororo answered "I think that will give us the chance to see her behavior.

"I sense something else is wrong" Charles said entering Strom's thoughts. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I am willing to serve my country again" Storm admitted. "I mean if I get injured…"

"Storm, this is all things I heard when I catered to the New Mutants, you will be okay, I trust you" Charles said reaching over and putting his hand on Storm's shoulder.

"I have to go"' Storm said as well.

"Where" asked the mutant protector

"To pick Mikalais up from school" Storm answered. She smiled and waved to the professor and put on her brown jacket, when outside she leaped into the air to arrive at the Academy of Newton.

"How was your first day of school" asked Storm

"Good" answered Mikalais "I got to color, and have fun at recess". Storm hugged her daughter.

"That's good" Storm said picking up her daughter "Were going over to a friend's house today". Mikalais nodded her head and laughed. She was the happiest child in the world.

"Are you ready" asked the mistress of the weather. The young telepath nodded.

"Yep" cheered Mikalais "Mom?"

"Yes dear" Storm said just before going into the car.

"Am I, a good mutant" asked Mikalais. Storm looked stunned a little; she was not expecting Mikalais to ask her those questions yet.

"Of course honey" Ororo said before picking up her bundle of joy and putting her into the car.

"Yeah" laughed Mikalais when they arrived. Storm unbuckled her daughter and flew her to the door. "I love when you fly me mommy"

"I love when I fly you too, Mikalais" Storm nearly sang. Danielle Moonstar answered the door.

"Hello Storm" greeted the illusionist mutant "And who is this little cutie?"

"Mikalais, say hello dear"

"Hi" said Mikalais. Danielle picked Mikalais up and the 3 walked up to Charles's room.

"Professor Xavier, Storm is here" Danielle said entering and then leaving, she was training in the danger room.

"Hello Storm, Hello Mikalais" greeted Xavier. "Mikalais go walk with Danielle to the Danger room".

"By mom" Mikalais left waving.

"By sweetie' Storm said. A couple hours later at dinner there was some news about Storm and Mikalais.

"Has your daughter made her decision yet" asked Charles asking Rahne to pass the mashed potatoes.

"No" Storm answered. "I did"

"But that was our----"Charles said astonished.

"Have yourself one more Xmen" Storm said smiling

Whew done with that chapter, sorry it was really short I will get longer next time, promise.


End file.
